


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Oliver Queen was released from prison, he just wanted an opportunity to say goodbye to his family. Not in his wildest dreams he could have imagined what he found when returning home...





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here it is, my first post on AO3, please be kind with your feedback (English is not my first language).
> 
> Before you read this fic, review the warnings and tags carefully. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.

Oliver Queen carefully closed the door behind him. Only an hour ago, when darkness had already decended on Star City, he had been released from Prison Heights. His secret mission had been fulfilled, the target had been eliminated and ARGUS had kept their promise for a change.

He was free, at least for tonight, enough time to say goodbye before he had to disappear. Officially, Oliver Queen had already died this afternoon in an unfortunate prison riot that had also cost the life of another inmate. But ARGUS' parting message had been clear: disappear without a trace or we will make you disappear.

Walking silently through the apartment, Oliver tried to calm his thoughts. He had known for months that this moment would come but he wasn't ready. Tonight he would have to say goodbye to the woman he loved and the son he barely knew. Tonight he would have to break his promises again and this time he would loose everything.

Stepping into his bedroom, Oliver was surprised to find it empty. Getting worried, he moved on to William's room. He could see the lights on and took a deep breath. About to push the door open, a female groan stopped him in his tracks.

"Aahhh, yes, baby, just like that..." With the voice clearly identifiable as Felicity, Oliver's mind froze. Silently coming closer, he glanced through the crack of the door.

He saw his young wife lying on his son's bed, her skirt pushed up, legs spread, with the boy licking her cunt. "Yes, baby, so good, lick my cunt, you're such a good boy."

Like a man searching for water in the desert, William was lapping at Felicity's cunt, while rubbing his boy cock on the bed.

"Mmhhh, baby, you're such a good cunt eater, push your tongue deep into my hole, I need to be filled."

With Felicity pushing herself onto William's face, Oliver watched his son tongue-fuck his stepmother's cunt. He felt his own cock harden in his pants.

"Fuck Will, deeper, lick my cunt!", panting heavily, Felicity continued to edge the boy on. On autopilot, Oliver freed his hard cock and started to pump it to the scene in front of him.

It didn't take long to become clear it it wasn't enough for his wife and he watched her pull the boy up. Gripping his drooling boy cock, she guided it to her wet cunt and began to rub his cock head against her cunt lips.

"Fuck, baby, can you feel how wet you make me? I'm so proud of you, William, but now mommy needs you to fuck her. Can you do that?"

Taking a look at the boy's face, Oliver saw a mix out of lust and confusion. Whatever had transpired before, his boy appeared to be somewhat out of it and slow to comprehend his stepmother's request.

Not giving him any more time to think, Felicity began to guide his cock into her spread cunt. Oliver recognized the exact moment his son was engulfed by Felicity's tight cunt, with a look of sheer ecstasy crossing over his face.

Loosing control of his muscles, William fell onto her, deeply burrying his unprotected boy cock in her fuck hole. "Yessss, baby, that's it, fuck your cock deep into mommy."

Grabbing the boy's ass hard, Felicity began to push him down while grinding up to get his cock deeper.

"Aargh, fuck, yes, fuck me, fuck my cunt, need your cock!" Felicity, completely loosing control, began to moan loudly.

The boy, clearly helpless in his lust, humped her like a dog in heat, chasing the hot wetness of her cunt. Oliver continued to milk his own cock hard, while watching his wife and son fuck.

Unable to stay silent any longer, William started a mix of panting and talking. "Please, mom, I... fuck... can't... please, stop, please..."

Upon hearing the desperate pleas of his son, Oliver felt a hot surge of lust race through his cock. He didn't know why his boy was begging Felicity to stop but the desperation in his voice only fueled Oliver's need to come.

Felicity began to calm her stepson. "Sshhh, baby, don't worry, mommy needs you and wants you to come deep in her."

She punctuated her statement by gripping his hips and pushing him down on her. "Mommy needs your cum, baby, fill me up."

Unable to control himself any longer, William came with a load moan and spilled his seed deep into his stepmother. Feeling the boy's cum in her, Felicity released a short scream and came with his still squirting cock in her.

At the same time, Oliver shot a large load of his own cum, coating his hand, part of his pants and the carpet in front of him.

Ignoring his own state for the moment, Oliver looked back to his family, only to freeze in shock. Still lying on the bed, completely fucked out, with William's deflating cock in her wet cunt, Felicity was looking directly at Oliver. Sometime during the last minutes, the door most have opening further and now Oliver was clearly in her line of sight.

He watched her stroke the boy's back, while crooning softly to William and not loosing eye contact with Oliver. "Such a good boy, mommy is so proud of you. You're going to fuck mommy from now on. You will take care of mommy instead of daddy."

Pushing William slightly up, Oliver watched his soft cock slip from her cunt, before Felicity began to massage it again. "Come on, baby, show me how much you like mommy's wet cunt, I need you hard to put a baby in mommy."

Clearly overstimulated after his recent orgasm and the new assault on his cock, the boy was moaning helplessly, with tears running down his face. "Yes, baby, that's it, I want you horny for mommy's cunt. I need you to fill me with your babies. We don't need daddy, you will knock up mommy now."

Giving Oliver a deeply satisfied smile, Felicity aligned the boy's half hard cock with her cunt and pushed it back it. Keeping eye contact for another short moment, Oliver took a deep breath and gave Felicity a nod.

Putting himself back in his pants, he silently closed the bedroom door and walked back to the front door. On his way, he was accompanied by the moans of his wife and son, who began their new life without him. It was good to know that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this story started as a One-Shot but I have lots of plot bunnies running around my head, all demanding that I turn it into a series. Please tell me what do you think...


End file.
